Looking in a Mirror
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: When the Avengers receive a plea for help from a hero of another world, they enter his realm only to find versions of themselves showing what they could have been... and must never become... Takes place before Dark Reign and after Civil War


**AUTHOR NOTE: I am well aware that the "Alternate Universe" staple is common with a lot of my stories...I hope you all can bear with that...**

Scenes start in the sky above New York.

Spider-Man is seen swinging past the buildings with his webbing.

One aerial flip later...

_"Ok." Spider-Man thinks to himself. "Robbers nabbed, flowers sent to MJ. Now for one last pit stop."_

Spider-Man eventually lands near theentrance to the Baxter Building.

He speaks into a speaker settled near the door.

"Hey, Richards. It's Parker. Beam me up, Scotty." He says.

The door opens as he enters the establishment.

Scientists passing by greet the wall-crawler as he takes an elevator up to the room assigned to him.

The elevator stops as the doors open to reveal the Fantastic Four.

Mr. Fantastic, The Thing, The Invisible Woman, and The Human Torch stare him down with a mixture of anger and distress.

"What did I do now?" Spider-Man asks, knowing the drill.

Mr. Fantastic points at a vessel containing what appears to be the Sandman.

"Let me out of here, ya morons!" The man says. "I'm a friendly!"

"That's what yous villains always say, Sandy. Your'e stayin' in there till we get all your info." The Thing says, pounding his fists to make his point.

"Care to Explain, Spider-Man?" Mr. Fantastic asks. "He's your rogue, so he's your responsibility. How did he get into the Baxter Building?"

Spider-Man walks up to the prison holding the man.

"Hey, Sandy. You know the drill." Spider-Man says. "You whine and complain, threaten to kill me, you get bored, reveal your info, they let you go, the whole process starts again. So, care to talk?"

"Look, I ain't the Sandman you know." The man says. "I'm not from here."

"So, that's why you've got the new duds." Spider-Man says.

Unlike the Sandman's normal wear, which consists of a green and black striped sweater, this Sandman has on what appears to be blue overalls and a red lab coat.

"Look, I mean no harm." This Sandman says. "My name isn't even Sandman. It's Mr. Sand."

"Mr. Sand?" The Human Torch, who is standing next to Invisible Woman, asks.

He then starts laughing.

"That is hilarious! The crappiest name I've ever heard. No wait, Skyscraper Man is the worst."

"Anyway." Spider-Man says. "You aren't from here? Where then? Antarctica?"

"No!" Mr. Sand says. "I'm from another Dimension! Me and my cohorts were trying to summon some people called the Avengers, but I ended up here by accident."

Mr. Fnatastic, who was listening in on the conversation, presses a button near the table he is sitting by.

A scanner begins scanning Mr. Sand's prison, results showing up on a screen by Mr. Fantastic.

"He's telling the truth. Besides, his organs are all located on the opposite sides of ours. He is from another dimension." Mr. Fantastic, AKA Reed Richards, says.

Richards presses another button, which opens the tank-like prison holding Mr. Sand.

"Finally." Mr. Sand says. "Took you idiots long enough to realize. I'dve gotten that figured out before the next Ice Age."

"Don't get cocky." Invisible Woman, AKA Sue Storm says.

"So, why were you tampering with other dimensions?" Richards asks. stretching his head over nearby Mr. Sand. "Don't you know that that's a multiversal taboo?"

"I know, but we've got no other options." Mr. Sand says. "It's the last chance we've got to save our world."

"So, what exactly is the problem?" Johnny Storm, AKA The Human Torch, asks.

"Ok." Mr. Sand says. "On our world, you've got the typical heroes and villains, like Captain Axis, Mezmerizer, and Gligamesh. Then, you've got Heroes, like the-"

"We don't want the whole book report, just the Cliffsnotes." Spider-Man says.

"Ok, ok. Yeesh, sure do know how to ruin a story, don't you, kid?" Mr. Sand says. "Anyway..."

_Scenes switch to what appears to be New York._

_The sky is cloudy with people going about their daily lives._

_"New York used to be pretty peaceful." Mr. Sand says, narrating. "But, around 1920, people with freakish powers started comin' out. You've got people that can shoot lightning, water-breathers, you get the point. Most of these people, like myself, became heroes, protecting people from harm. Then, the World Wars, started. We won the first one, but during WW2, Some super-soldier calling himself Captain Axis came out fightin' on the German's side. We lost that war so bad. Even the Blue Skeleton, who was an elite soldier for the Allies, couldn't topple the guy. German won the war and conquered all of Europe. Soon after America lost, it became independent from the other continents. Captain stayed in America to rub it in our faces, and eventually formed a team of scumbags called the Revengers. These guys weren't even all German. Ever since then, they've been conquering more and more American territory. Now, only New York remains. Soon after Virginia fell, we heard word from Iron Monarch, an ally of ours from overseas, that there were other dimensions, even one with heroes similar to the Revengers. So, we thought we'd ask for some assistance. So, pretty please?"_

"Well, we aren't the Avengers." Mr. Fantastic says. "You are lookin' at the Fantastic Four."

"Plus Spider-Man." Spider-Man says.

"Well, then." Mr. Snad says. "Where do I find the Avengers?"

"Hmmm..." Mr. Fantatic says. "Why don't you try Avengers Tower?"

Spider-Man motions for Mr. Sand to follow him as the wall-crawler starts swinging acros the buildings in the sky.

Mr. Sand follows as he turns in and out of his sand form to gain mobility.

New Yorkers look up, terrified, mistaking Mr. Sand for the Sandman of this universe, one of Spider-Man's archenemies.

"Ignore the people." Spider-Man says. "They aren't usually informed of the interdimensional crap. Makes it easier for us."

After minutes of swinging and jumping, they arrive nearby Avengers Tower.

"Ok, let the Spider do the talking." Spider-Man says.

He swings onto the rooftop as he lands on one of the windows nearby the roof.

Captain America is seen talking with Iron Man.

Iron Man then notices Spider on the window and opens it for him.

"Can I help you, Spider-Man?" Iron Man says.

"Um, yeah." Spider-Man says. "We've got an interdimensional wacko lookin' to talk with the big boys, meaning you, Cap."

"I'll talk to him in person." Captain America says. "Iron Man, make sure Spider-Man stays with you.

Soon, Cap is seen leaving the building and stops at the gateway, leaving an amazed Mr. Sand gawking.

"You really are the real deal." Mr. Sand says.

"This better be worth interrupting my peace talks."


End file.
